One's life - my version
by annika-lori
Summary: "When I look down, screaming, I can't believe what I'm seeing. A scar is searing itself into my flesh. The Loric sign for One. " Number One wasn't meant to be on the ship, but she was. And she has the Loric charm cast over her too. So who is the real Number One? Starts with One's life and then continues on to when she and the rest of the Garde get back together.
1. Chapter 1

One

In the beginning, there were nine of us. We were given numbers, but we were too young to understand what they meant. I wish I still didn't understand. Because being ignorant might have meant my survival. But instead, I got to be labelled as Number One, or, in other words, the first doomed asshole out of the nine that were sent to Earth.

I used to think that I would be the protector. That I would be strong and keep everyone else safe. Because, while the charm was in effect, if I stayed alive, no one else could die. And then, maybe, just maybe, we could all get together once we had our legacies and make it back to Lorien. But I was naive and stupid. I thought I was untouchable. Or maybe I was just reckless, trying to act brave. But I don't want to admit that. A reputation takes forever to gain, but one second to lose.

"One!" Hilde is scolding me again.

I always dose of during training, because it's just _such_ a bore. Hilde's a great Cepan, don't get me wrong. But she can be so strict. Like this one time, I snuck out at night when she was asleep and met up with this hot guy. It may have been a dumb thing to do, but so what? I'm not really one to care. She got so mad when she caught me.

"You can't just go around doing these things, One! You're not a human! You're a Loric and a Garde and you're being hunted. What if the Mogs had found you?" Being me, I'd just brushed it off. But it really had scared me when she said that, because I would have been defenceless.

"Pay attention, One!" Hilde yells.

I shake off my thoughts and let my instincts take over; fighting is something I have a natural talent for and will be good at, once I have more training. Hilde shows me some complex moves that would have a mog dead in seconds. It's helpful, no doubt, but until I have some Legacies to back it up, I'm just an extra strong human, pretty much.

I'm not ready for a fight yet, but I know I will be soon. Hilde and I have always moved at the first sign of danger. I remember the first real move. I was nine, and we'd been living in Denmark for two years. I didn't mind the place, I'd found it beautiful. But I had noticed this lady watching me on my walks to school and one day, she'd grabbed me. I had no defence, no Legacies. She'd been working with the Mogs – they'd taken her daughter. She didn't know I was Number One. Luckily, people nearby had seen and thought she was just a kidnapper. They'd helped me. Hilde and I moved that day.

She'd always have these talks with me to boost my confidence.

"You're Number One. The first. You will be the One to protect and save all of Lorien." She'd say. As a young child, I would swell with pride at her words. Now, not so much.

Five years after our first move, when I was fourteen, we were living in Malaysia. I loved that place. It was warm and I could practice my telekinesis without being disturbed. That was when the mogs caught up with us. I wasn't ready. Telekinesis was my only Legacy. I could fight, but not for long. When Hilde saw the first wave, she grabbed me by the arms.

"One. Take these." She'd said urgently, thrusting a sealed envelope and my chest into my shaking hands. Her grey eyes were wide and fearful.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. You're like a daughter to me and I love you so much." Before I could realise what she was doing, she yelled at me to run, before grabbing a dagger and running outside.

I watched her as she killed the Mogs with a ferocity I didn't know she possessed. In that moment, I was proud to be Loric. I'd decided that I would help her, and as I got close to her, she was impaled by a sword. A Mogadorian had snuck up behind her. I screamed, and as I did, something happened. The ground pulsed, like an earthquake, and I was certain I'd gained a new legacy.

"Hilde!" I'd screamed, and ran to her side. There were seismic eruptions everywhere around us and the Mogs couldn't get near me.

"I'm sorry, One. I couldn't bear to see you hurt... you have to run... there's too many." Hilde was overcome by a coughing fit, and just like that, she was gone.

I couldn't fight the Mogs. There were too many. So I ran. It seemed that I'd gained not one, but two Legacies. The Legacy of superspeed becoming known to me as I reached speeds faster than most cars. Soon I'd stolen a car and was off to another place.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, six months later, I'm living in Hawaii. It's honestly beautiful. But even though the weather's perfect and the sun shines throughout the year, I can't bring myself to smile at it. Hilde is gone, and it's my fault. I couldn't help her because I'd neglected my training and now I'm alone.

I'm scared and I know that it's time. Time to read the letter, and time to start training myself properly or I'll die. So, with a heavy heart, I open my chest. By myself. I pull the letter out and start reading.

_One, _Hilde wrote,

_I know that if you are reading this, then the worst has happened. And believe me, I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen and I'm sure you're scared and you're on your own. But if you're thinking it's your fault, stop. Just stop. I promise you that however I died; it was not your fault. _

_I told you a lie your whole life; it was necessary for you to survive. As you know, each Garde is given a chest filled with things to help them when they are born, as you were. But what I did not tell you is that you were not one of the Garde chosen by the Elders. The original Number One, who was a boy, was chosen to board the ship, but he and his Cepan didn't make it out. You were the closest to the ship and I was there, chosen by your parents to protect you. You were the unofficial Number One. _

_You do have the charm cast on you, but it will not do much considering that you are the first. The others will not be able to die unless you are killed, but I pray to Lorien that you will survive and reach your potential._

_I tell you this because it is your right to know and I'm sorry. But no matter what, you are still a Garde. You are still a true Loric. Just because you weren't chosen by the Elders does not mean that you're not meant to be here on Earth, fighting the Mogadorians._

_I love you more than you could ever know. You are truly like a daughter to me and I would never give up the time we have spent together for anything in the world. I ask you to promise me one thing: train. Train and master your Legacies. You will do great things one day. I know that you will. Don't give up on yourself. You're more capable than you think. _

_All my love,  
Hilde._

I'm crying. I'm not Number One, I'm an impostor.

Just as I think that, I feel an enormous amount of pain on my ankle. When I look down, screaming, I can't believe what I'm seeing. A scar is searing itself into my flesh. The Loric sign for One.


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally calm down, I'm confused. I'm Number One. Well, not officially, but I am. Number One didn't make it off the ship. That's what Hilde said, anyway. So why am I getting a scar? The less rational side of me decides that really I'm dead and this is just an illusion. But the smart side of me has figured a more believable realisation. Maybe the real Number One made it off, but on a different ship. Too bad he couldn't survive.

Then, it makes me wonder. What am I, then? When do I die? Am I next, or am I last? I don't even know if the charm protects me. I guess there's really only one way to find out, but I'm not going anywhere near the Mogs. I know that to some extent the charm works because otherwise I wouldn't have this symbol burned into my leg.

The realisation slowly sinks in. Number One, the real One, is dead. Instead of ten, that now leaves nine left to defeat millions of Mogs. I'm terrified, but I know that I have to wait. I remember from the ride here that I'm a few years older than most of the Garde, so they probably wouldn't have any Legacies yet. This means waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Hopefully there's something in my chest that will help, but I've yet to figure out what everything is. So for now I have to train and hone my Legacies and pray to Lorien that everyone will be ready soon.

Training by myself sucks. I need a real opponent to fight against; I thought about joining a karate group, but I realised that my superior strength would give me away and surely the Mogs would be on my trail, which wouldn't be good. I try to train, so I start playing a game by myself. It's a game that all Cepans on the ship were taught to train their Garde: Shadow. Hilde played it with me sometimes, and I loved it. Now, it's all in my head and I have to think about my strategies and technique. It's surprisingly helpful. If only Hilde was here. She'd say "I told you so" and we'd probably laugh. But it's too late for that now.

I can tell I'm getting stronger. My muscles are more defined; I now have a body that would resemble an Olympic level gymnast. Who knew that I'd ever be able to do that? But a voice in my head, sounding like Hilde, is there to remind me that it's because I always underestimate myself.

I could never wait for the day when I would reunite with the Garde. It's surprising, but I remember a lot from the ship. There was Seven, who was about three years younger than me, but she was so sweet. Then Eight, who was the same age as Seven. They were an inseparable pair. I remember Five and Nine were always fighting. Four had curly blonde hair and Six was always the feisty one. Two and Three were quiet, but they were only young. I'd told everyone this corny joke when I was on the ship; I thought it was funny and so did the Cepans, but none of the other Garde got it. I was too smart for them, I guess.

I remember it perfectly. We were sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Hey, everyone." My younger self said. "I have a joke." Seventeen pairs of eyes faced me and I began to giggle.

"Why was Six afraid of Seven?" Without pausing for an answer I continued. "Cause Seven Eight Nine!" I was overcome with giggles by then and so were the Cepan. It just seemed really funny, and we needed some time to laugh after our planet had been destroyed. The others just stared blankly at me. Except for Eight, who was laughing to himself. He always laughed though, so I didn't really think he understood.

It's times like then that make me realise that all we need in life is a little laughter at times. When I'm scared, I just think of something funny and I'll be okay. It makes me confident, and soon, I'll be ready for a fight and I know that when the time comes, we'll kick ass.

One year later

So now I'm sixteen, and I'm getting impatient. Number Two is dead, and things seem to be escalating. I know that the Mogs have found some of us on Earth and soon we need to find each other and stand up to them. I've now gained more Legacies; along with telekinesis, superspeed and the ability to create seismic eruptions, I've also gained the ability to heal things, and invisibility.

The ability to heal came to me when I was on my morning run. I'd been reaching speeds faster than the average car as usual, and I'd somehow fallen. I had a huge cut on my leg, and when I'd pressed my hand to it, an icy feeling came to me and soon after, the wound had disappeared. I was shocked. It's taken a while to get under control, but now I can use it easily.

The Legacy of invisibility made itself known when I'd turned around and seen a Mog down the street. I'd jumped. He was looking right at me, but it was like he wasn't seeing me. When I looked down, I'd realised that I was invisible and I ran. Not away from him, like I would have a year ago, but towards him. I delivered an uppercut to him, and when he bent down, wheezing and shocked, I gave him a knee to the face. Blood gushed out everywhere and I laughed, turning visible.

"What are you doing here! Tell me!" I yelled at him, and he whimpered, making me feel a bit bad. Then I remembered Hilde, and my feelings disappeared instantly.

"Looking for Garde. Number Three." The Mog spat blood into my face. That was it. Using telekinesis, I sent a rubbish bin to him, which knocked him over and then stomped on his neck, breaking it and effectively killing him.

My first kill and my best Legacy. Life really does turn around.


	4. Chapter 4

**So basically, this is my version of One's life but I've changed the story a lot! Read, review, tell me what you think! This is my first fanfiction so I haven't had a lot of experience but it seems to me going alright!  
In this chapter, you hear a bit about John Smith/Four as well. Enjoy!**

I begin to start tracking the others down, but it isn't easy work. I wish I had the Legacy of Precognition – the ability to sense the future. But I don't. So instead, I go into local coffee shops and search the web for stories that sound like the Garde. There's one story about a boy who jumped out of a fourth-storey window in Paris and when people rushed to catch him, he was gone. He hasn't been seen since. To me, that sounds like teleporting. He looks my age, so I'm guessing he might be Number Eight. I have no idea where he'll be now and tracking them is hard on my own, but I'm learning. I'm always on the move and I never stay in one place for more than a week. No more school, just training and searching for the Garde. I miss Hilde, but being on my own isn't as hard as I pictured.

Just when I was beginning to feel safe, that maybe the Mogs had lost our scent, I got my third scar. I'd been trying to track Three for a while, find him before the Mogs did, but I couldn't get there in time. I'd found out that he'd been caught in Kenya, but how they found him remains to be seen. My flesh bubbles and burns. I feel like someone's lit my ankle on fire, but also like it's being sawed off. It sizzles and I cry out, trying to keep calm. Then I wonder if I could stop the pain with my healing, but as soon as I try, it hurts more. I guess healing doesn't extend to the Loric charm. I'm also crying because Number Three is gone forever, so that's one less to fight against the Mogs and restore Lorien. I know that I have to find the rest of the Garde as soon as possible.

Xxx

I'm in a little coffee shop in California. I don't know what it is with me and coffee shops; it just seems to be the place where I'll look for information on the Garde. I haven't really found much yet. Just little stories that aren't about us. Wait. I click on a story that seems promising, and I skim through the information. When I'm finished, I close the tab, steal a car and drive. I'm going to Paradise, Ohio.

The story I found was about a boy called John Smith, and his father, Henri. I'm sure he's one of us. They were apparently part of a terrorist attack on the school, where there were five deaths and mysterious piles of ash. It sounds like a battle between the Mogs; they turn to ash when you kill them. So John and Henri must be on the run somewhere. I'm sure I remember John from the trip to Earth; his curly blonde hair and blue eyes. I know he's one of us and I have to find him before the Mogs get to him again.

**John **

I miss Sarah. I miss her with all of my heart. Too many times I've gone through my past messages with her and had to stop myself from contacting her. Because I know that if I do, I'll put her in danger, as well as myself and Six. I miss Henri as well. He would know what to do in this situation, whereas I don't. I'm new to the whole being alone thing, so it's lucky Six is here with me. And Sam. I wouldn't be able to go through this without him.

"John, you need to see this." Six says, staring intently at the laptop screen. It's lucky Henri's internet still works.

"What?" I say, and peer over her shoulder. Sam sees us looking at the laptop, and comes over too.

"It's a Garde. I'm sure of it." Six says.

She's got a news article up, about a girl who looks around seventeen. She was seen running faster than some cars on a highway, which isn't humanly possible. But if you're Loric...

"We need to find her." I say, packing up everything. It's imperative that we find her. Now that the charm's broken, she can be hurt. And she might not know that, but the Mogs certainly do.

While we're on the road, Six directs us of where to go. She's following the wind because it hasn't let her down yet. It directed her to Henri and I, and now it will direct us to the next Garde. We end up in California, and I use my Precognition Legacy to find the Garde. I've really developed it well, because now it can show me images of things that I'm looking for. It's really useful. I see a girl sitting at a cafe, drinking coffee and searching stories on a computer. I see the story about Henri and I, and I realise she's looking for me too.

"John Smith, where are you?" She says and sighs. Just before the image fades out, I notice she's only a little while away from us.

"Six! Drive to the coffee shop closest to us, that's where the Garde is." We drive as fast as we can and end up at a tiny cafe that's almost empty. My hands shake in excitement. Another Garde is about to be reunited with us.

As we walk into the coffee shop, I can pick the Garde out straight away. Sitting at the computer, she takes a sip of her coffee. I make my way over to her, Six and Sam following me. The Garde jumps when she sees us, and rushes over to us.

Xxx

**One**

John Smith stands there in the coffee shop, smiling at me, while I stutter in shock. Behind him are a girl with long black hair, and a skinny boy with brown hair. I wonder if they're all Garde.

"John Smith. I can't believe it's you!" He smiles and holds a hand out to me, which I take.

"It's been a while." He says, before directing me outside, to where they have a truck waiting.

"What number are you?" We both ask at the same time. He laughs and the girl rolls her eyes.

"I'm Four, and this is Six." He says, and Six smiles. "And this is Sam. He's not Loric, but he's on our side." I smile. A human ally. We could do with some of those.

"Well, I'm Number One." I say, and laugh at Six and Four's shocked faces. It's pretty amusing.

"One's dead. We have the scars." Four shows me his leg. He looks suspicious.

"Well, I am Number One in a sense, but not the official One. The real Number One didn't make it off the ship, or so my Cepan, Hilde, thought. It turns out that they did, but they died already. I have the scars as well, but I don't know what number I am." I show him my left ankle to prove it, and he sighs in relief. Probably thought that I was an impostor or something.

"Well, that's a bit confusing. But nice to meet you, One." Six says. She tosses her long black hair and jumps into the truck. "We're on the hunt for the others. There's a Garde in Spain that we're looking for next. You in?" I roll my eyes. As if I wouldn't be. I jump into the truck with Four and Sam, and we're off.

"We need to find one of the Garde, I think he's Number Eight. He was last seen in Paris." I tell them the story about how it had seemed like he'd teleported and they nod.

"We heard about that one, we've been trying to track him as well." Four says, and I nod. They've got it all worked out.

"So, One, what Legacies do you have?" Sam asks curiously.

"I have Earthquake Generation, healing, superspeed, invisibility and telekinesis." I say, feeling a bit vulnerable. "What can you guys do?"

"I have animal telepathy, Lumen, Telekinesis, Precognition and healing." Four says, and I groan in jealousy.

"I always wanted Precognition. It would be _so _cool." I say pitifully. Six rolls her eyes.

"Your Legacies are like mine. They're cool." She pauses before elaborating. "I have telekinesis, invisibility, weather/element manipulation and rapid regeneration." I must look confused, because she explains.

"Rapid regeneration is where if I get hurt, I heal faster than most people or Loric. It's pretty useful." She says, looking a bit smug. I like her, she's exactly like me. Badass and cocky.

So, after waiting so many years, I finally feel like I belong. Like I've found family. And soon we'll find Five, Seven, Eight and Nine, and we'll kick some Mogadorian ass.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my version of One's life, but I've changed her story a lot! To refresh your memories, she wasn't the official Number One, but instead was a replacement. This is my first fanfiction so I haven't had a lot of experience but it seems to me going alright! **

**There won't be John's POV in this chapter because in the Power of Six it already goes into detail about what happens at the Mog cave, so it's just One and Six and maybe even Marina for the moment!  
Read, review, Enjoy! **

**One**

From what John said as we were getting closer to the airport, it's just going to be Six and I going to Spain. John lost his chest when he went back to Paradise to get some information, and he wants it back. Personally, I agree with Six, who said he was being selfish. The Garde in Spain needs our help; the burnt a Loric symbol into a mountain to get our attention. But John is stubborn. His chest matters more to him, apparently. Sam is going with John, but Six shouldn't go alone, so I'm going with her. I don't want to go anywhere near a Mog lair just yet.

"So you have the Xitharis? And the address where we'll meet in two weeks?" Six is just like the overprotective parent. But she has a right to be worried. John and Sam might not make it back.

"Six, we'll be fine. Trust me. We'll be there in two weeks. Kill some Mogs for us, will you?" John says, and Six throws herself at him and hugs him. Sam and I look away awkwardly and pretend not to notice her kiss John. Poor Sam. I've only been with them for about a week, but his crush on Six is obvious. John's got a girlfriend and Sam is his best friend, but he's still kissing Six.

"Bye, Sam." Six breaks away from John and hugs him. I notice he gets a kiss, but only on the cheek. Still, he looks happy about it, considering she just kissed his best friend. She must like them both.

Six and I jump into the car we've stolen from the gas station and wave as John and Sam drive off. Now it's up to us to help the other Garde.

"So, One, what number do you think the Garde will be?" Six asks as we drive. We've been driving for a solid twelve hours and we've each been taking turns at the wheel.

"I don't know... It's probably going to be a guy. Only a guy would do something like burn a Loric symbol into a mountain to get the other Garde's attention without thinking that the Mogs could see it too." I sigh. "As for the number, it could be Five, Eight or Nine. They were all guys, I remember from the ship."

Six's eyes grow stormy as she focuses on the road. When she speaks, her tone is wistful.

"What else do you remember from the ship?" She says, hungry for anything that reminds her of Lorien.

"I remember so much from the ship. I guess it's because I was a little older than the rest of you." I pause, thinking of a memory.

"Eight and Seven were inseparable. They were like two peas in a pod. You and Four were always fighting with each other. I remember this one time, you stole one of his toys and he had a hissy fit. He wouldn't stop kicking the wall until you returned the toy. You used to push him around so much, but the two of you were always playing together." I laugh at the memory. Six is so badass; it seems funny to remember her as a little girl stealing John's toys.

"Wow. I think I remember that too. I felt so bad about it later." Six says, laughing. We're almost to the airport now that will take us directly to Spain. By then, hopefully nothing has bad has happened to the Garde.

Xxx

**Six**

We arrived in Spain about an hour ago and we're in Santa Teresa now. One's nervous; she's never really been in a big fight before, but she can sense that there's about to be a battle. I can already tell; she's going to be a natural fighter. Just like me.

I hear a deafening roar, which confirms my suspicions. The Mogs have been tracking this Garde, and of course, they brought a Piken with them. More roars; my mistake. _Multiple_ Pikens.

"One? You ready for a fight? We need to find this Garde and then we're going to have to kill every last one of the Mogs." I say. She nods, looking determined. Sure, she's scared, but she's not going to back down from a fight.

"There!" She yells and grabs my hand, pulling me along. She must have heard the Garde. We end up at a lake and I see two girls, one about seventeen and the other about twelve, and next to them is a middle-aged man. They carry huge guns and look like they're about to fight. It must be the Garde with some human friends. Interesting.

"Hey!" One yells. Smooth. We meet a fellow Garde for the first time in twelve years, and she says hey. The older girl runs over quickly. Definitely a Garde by her speed; she must have superspeed.

"Who are you?" The girl asks nervously. One smiles and so do I.

"I'm Six. We're here to help. There's a Piken coming." The girl turns white.

"Crayton, they're Garde. They said something about a Piken, but I don't know what that is!" She yells to the man and he comes running over with the other girl.

"I'm Seven, by the way, but call me Marina." The older girl says, looking at One. "And what number are you?" She asks.

"I'm Number One." One says, smirking. Marina opens her mouth to speak, shocked, but I cut her off.

"Not the time. It's a long story. One was the unofficial Number One, because the real Number One didn't make it off the ship. But then it turns out that he did, but he died." I say this all very bluntly, but only because I'm in a hurry. Marina nods, seeming to understand.

"I'm Crayton and this is Ella," The man begins. "She's Number Ten. It's a long story. I'm her unofficial Cepan." I nod and smile. We have two more members of the Garde than we thought we did. Take that, Setrakus Ra.

The fight is awful. Marina's friend, Hector, shows up to help, but he gets mauled by a Piken. Marina screams and tries to heal him, but it doesn't work. I feel sorry for her, but now isn't the time for emotions.

"One! Cover Marina!" I yell. "I'll take down the Piken."

Xxx

**One**

Six is battling fearlessly, stabbing the Piken everywhere she can, and eventually she gets it in the eye and it dies. She doesn't stop, turning invisible and then killing the Mogs. I shoot all of the Mogs that come close to Marina and I, and Ella does too. Crayton's shooting down lots of Krauls, which are little beasts but can take someone down in less than ten seconds.

"Marina, it's no use. We can't save him." I try to get her to stand up and fight. She sits there, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll never forget you, Hector. You were a true friend. I never doubted you for a minute." She says, and whispers some sort of Loric blessing on him. His body turns to ash and floats away in the breeze.

"I'm ready. Let's kill some Mogs." She says, and grabs a gun.

I'm not used to fighting like this, but if I'm being honest, I actually really like it. I don't say that, because Six and Marina will probably think that I'm a psycho, but I'm just proud to be Loric, to say that I'm a part of the most amazing race in the entire universe.

When the fight is finally over, I'm overcome with an exhaustion I didn't feel until we stopped. I wonder if it's a new Legacy – some kind of energy thing. It could be. Six nods at Marina's chest.

"Grab your chest. We need to get out of here and find John." Marina blinks. Just yesterday she was all alone; now she's with three Garde. But she's lost her Cepan and I know that it's going to be hard on her.

"You know John Smith? He's a Garde?" Marina says excitedly. Six nods. "Wow, I've been reading about him for months! Now we only need Five, Eight and Nine, and we'll finally be together!"

I can relate to her excitement. Soon we can beat Setrakus Ra and jumpstart Lorien. But right now, we need to focus on getting out of here.

**Six **

Ella, Number Ten, doesn't have any Legacies yet. Her unofficial Cepan, Crayton, says that her powers will eventually be identical to that of the Elder Loridas. Ella has the ability to change ages, called Aeturnus. It's an amazing gift, but it's not a Legacy because she was born with the ability. She had disguised herself as a seven year old girl in the orphanage where Marina was living with her Cepan, Adelina, who had lost sight of why we are on Earth. Eventually, though, Marina's Cepan came through and died, saving Marina's life and killing a Mog. I feel sorry for Marina, who seems to be upset now that the deaths of her Cepan and best friend have finally sunk in. I want to comfort her, but she needs space. It's what I would want when I think about Katarina. Besides, we barely know each other. How would she open up to me?

**Marina**

I'm trying not to cry. Adelina and Hector are gone and I miss them so much. They were my whole world, even if Adelina wasn't there for me like she should have been. In the end, she died trying to save me. If only I had thought enough to use telekinesis to stop the Mog from grabbing her, she could still be here. Even in the battle, I wasn't much help. I've had no training; I don't know how to fight. Then there was Six, who was fearlessly killing Mog after Mog. She was amazing; so was One. They both had awesome Legacies, but I don't even have a good attacking Legacy yet. I know I'm just feeling a bit jealous, but they're the first Loric that I've met besides Ella and Crayton. I just hope that with their Legacies, along with John Smith's and the rest of the Garde, that we'll be powerful enough to beat Setrakus Ra.

That night I have a dream. I see a boy. He's tall, with tanned skin and black curly hair. To be completely honest, he's really quite hot. He's smiling at me, holding his hand out. I take it, and everything goes black. Then I wake up.

"Marina? Are you okay?" One looks a little worried.

"Yeah. I just had a dream; but maybe it was a vision." I sit up and tell them about what I saw.

One groans. I stare at her; she looks really frustrated.

"You're probably getting a new Legacy; it's called Precognition. I always wanted that one." She says. "And I'm guessing that the boy you saw was Number Eight, he can teleport, I'm fairly sure. He was in Paris, but he's moved now." I frown. A new Legacy? That's cool. I only hope that it's useful.

"Trust me, Marina, it's a really useful Legacy. John has it as well." Six says, smiling.

That makes me feel a bit better. "What else can John do?" I ask. Six smiles again, wider.

"He has Lumen, which is the ability to control fire, and he's also fireproof, which is cool. He also has Precognition, telekinesis and animal telepathy at the moment."

John's Legacies are awesome. I decide to tell the others about my Legacies.

"Well, I can breathe underwater, see in the dark, heal the wounded, and I have telekinesis and superspeed. That's about it, though." I look down, feeling embarrassed, while One and Six whoop.

"They're awesome! Both Six and I have invisibility, and I also have the Legacy of Earthquake Generation, as well as healing, superspeed and telekinesis. Six also has the ability to control the elements, telekinesis and rapid regeneration." One says.

I smile. With these Legacies, plus the ones that the others have, we're sure to beat Setrakus Ra.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is my version of One's life, but it's sort of evolved into the Garde coming together as well. It seems to be coming along okay, so hopefully you all like it!  
I've also put some scenes from the Rise of Nine in here, because they seemed relevant but I have changed them around a little.**

**This chapter has Eight's POV among others, because I love him. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eight**

In my dream, I see a girl. She's gorgeous, with dark brown hair and dark eyes. If I knew her, I probably wouldn't be able to speak half of the time. That's when I see her pendant and the scars on her left ankle. She's Loric. I hold my hand out to her and she takes it. Everything goes black as we teleport. I wake up before I get a chance to see where we're going.

I wish Reynolds was still here to explain to me what this means. But he died, long ago because of some greedy human called Lola. I'm trying to find it in my heart to forgive her, but it turns out that I'm not very forgiving. When people hurt the ones I love, that's when I turn crazy angry. No one messes with family.

I'm all alone on Earth and I have been for a while now. I used to train with a human called Devdan, but he went missing a while back. I can only hope that he hasn't been taken by the Mogs. I could never forgive myself. It's part of my Legacy that I can shapeshift, and I met some people who were supporters of the Hindu god Vishnu. Luckily, or unluckily, I was in the form of Vishnu and they now worship me and protect me. I feel happy knowing that there are people there who would do anything for me but at the same time, I feel bad because I'm lying to them.

I really need to find the Garde. Every night I'm having dreams about the same girl, but each one goes a bit further. We teleport to a place with water, with a two other girls. That's the most information I have from my dreams at the moment. But I know that they are all Garde. And it seems a bit stupid, but I seem to have a teeny little crush on the girl that I dreamt of first. But I'll get over it. Who could like me?

**Marina**

I keep dreaming about that boy. We're teleporting with One and Ella, I've figured out that much. As well as that, I've also figured out that he's in India, and right now we're on a plane about to go there. I won't lie; I do have a crush on him. But it's silly. I've never met him, and he wouldn't even like me.

"Marina, are you ready? We're about to take off. Once you relax, it's actually not that bad." Six says, smiling. She seems at ease because we'll be in the air. She has the ability to control elements, so she'll be fine. My knees shake uncontrollably and I lay back in my seat as we take off, trying to sleep through it. We'll be fine, I keep telling myself.

Xxx

When we touchdown in India, we have no idea where we're going. Luckily, a taxi takes us where we need to go and soon enough, we're at a mountain where Crayton says is the perfect place for a Garde to hide.

"It's secluded, which means there isn't too much people going near it, and plus it's supposedly where the Hindu god Vishnu is. People definitely don't want to enter such a sacred place. But if you're a Garde, it's a really good hiding spot." He'd said.

We make the treck up the mountain and finally get to the cave. To our surprise, there's nothing there.

"Where's the Garde? That's disappointing." One says. I roll my eyes.

There's no sign of a recent battle, so obviously if Eight was here, he's left by choice and not by force. That's a good sign, but it means that he'll be difficult to track down. I'm about to just give up and say we leave when I hear a voice behind me.

"I thought you'd never come." I turn to see the gorgeous face of Number Eight.

Xxx

**Eight**

As soon as she turns, my heart skips a beat. She's way more beautiful in real life. I can't remember what number she is, but I suddenly want to know everything about her.

"Eight?" She asks, pushing her hair out of her face. She looks nervous.

"Yeah. You're the girl from my dream. What number are you?" I want her, way too badly.

"I'm Number Seven, but you can call me Marina. This is Six, Ella, Crayton, and One." Marina. Marina. What a gorgeous name. Wait, she just said One. One's dead.

"Number One? What are you talking about?" I'm so confused.

"I was the replacement for the original Number One, who was a boy. My Cepan, Hilde, thought that he didn't make it off of the ship but it turns out that he made it to Earth somehow, but he died already before I knew that he was here." One says. She seems to be alright with the fact that she wasn't chosen by the Elders originally. I guess she's had time to deal with it.

"We've all started to come together. We still need to track down Five and Nine, and then we're all reunited." Six says.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. I can't wait until I get Legacies." Ella says.

"Legacies? But you're not old enough to be a Garde." I say, confused.

"I'm actually Number Ten. Crayton is my Cepan. I was an infant when we left Earth." Ella says, and then shrinks down to a seven year old. Wow. That's a cool power. And probably helpful too.

"Well, the more the merrier. Setrakus Ra won't know what's hit him." I say, smiling.

"So, Eight, we were on our way to find Four. Do you want to come along?" Marina says hesitantly. Of course I would come along. As if I would leave these guys now.

"Yeah. Just wait for me to have my morning swim first." I can't help it; maybe I'm showing off a little. But I pull off my shirt and trousers, leaving me in my board shorts. Marina does look a little impressed, and just to impress her further, I jump off of the cliff at the top of the waterfall and shapeshift into a swordfish before submerging. I resurface as a human again and I hear a splash next to me, where Marina comes up laughing.

"Nice dive." I say approvingly. She winks and laughs. "Thanks. I can't believe I just did that, though."

I laugh. She seems fun. And she's breathtaking. Literally, because she's just dragged me underwater. I shapeshift into a tuna and she laughs. Well, I can't hear her laugh, but I can see it on her face. She can hold her breath for ages. But then I realise: she's actually breathing. What?

I resurface as myself, and so does she. "You can breathe underwater?" I say.

She shrugs. "It's a Legacy. And hey, you can shapeshift. So I wouldn't be too impressed." I'm floating; she noticed something about me. But I'm being stupid. Of course she would notice my Legacy. We're Garde. She'll want to know what kind of powers everyone has, not just me.

Xxx

So Marina's still swimming around somewhere, and the others are checking out One's chest. I miss my chest. A Mog took it when Reynolds died and I haven't seen it since. I just hope one day I find it because it's vital to our survival on Earth as well as kick-starting Lorien.

"Eight! Look what I found!" Marina comes out of the water and I see it. My chest. She sends it towards me with telekinesis. I can't believe she found it. I teleport to it and hug it, before teleporting straight to her. I underestimated how close she was, so our noses are nearly touching. I can't help it; I kiss her on the mouth, spinning her around.

"Thank you, Marina. Really. I can't ever repay you for this." I'm stunned. She's actually just found one of the most important things to me. I doubt she knows how much it means to me.

"Uh, you're welcome." She says, a little flustered. Crap. I shouldn't have kissed her, she seems totally uninterested. I hope things won't be awkward between us now. Luckily, I don't have to say anything else, because Crayton speaks instead.

"Now that we have your chest and we've found you, Eight, I think that we should go and find Number Four. Six?"

Six nods. "We have an address, but we'd planned to meet in two weeks. They're at a Mog cave at the moment, so we could meet them there instead. Otherwise we'll be basically doing nothing for two weeks."

That sounds like a good idea. One seems excited about this, because she jumps up straight away.

"Let's go already! If Four and Sam are in danger, then we need to be there for them!" She seems really nervous for them. I guess it's because she hasn't really fought in a huge battle. I have. The day Reynolds died. I'll never forget it.

Xxx

**Six **

I can't believe Marina found Eight's chest. She really likes him and I think he likes her too. Ugh. All of the mushy couple stuff makes me want to barf. I'm not really that kind of girl. I hate it all. But Marina is my friend, and if she wants something to happen between her and Eight, I'm going to help her.

"Are you happy Marina found your chest?" I say to Eight, where he's sitting on some rocks looking through his chest.

"I'm ecstatic. I thought it was gone." Eight says, his cheeks going a little red.

"You like her, don't you?" I tease.

"No! That's stupid. We're fighting a war, there's no time for that."

"Well, there could be. Besides, I saw you kiss her. So don't lie to me, Eight. And did I mention I can read minds?" That last part's a lie, but his cheeks turn bright red.

"Uh... okay, I do like her. A little." I raise my eyebrow. "Okay, a lot."

"I was lying about the mind reading thing, by the way." I say, laughing.

Eight punches me playfully in the arm. "You better not tell." He says, mock-threateningly.

"As if! I'm fairly sure she likes you too, but you didn't hear it from me. Just don't rush it, okay?"

"She likes me?" Eight says, smiling goofily. Ugh, I really do hate the couple thing. But I push on, because I know Marina will be happy if Eight asks her out.

"Of course she does! How can you not tell?" I thought it was fairly obvious. I don't know, I guess boys are really unobservant.

Eight laughs and locks his chest. Not a moment too soon, because I hear a scream and I know what's happened.

"The Mogs! They're here!" Crayton yells, running past us. The cave starts shaking and I see One focusing hard. She's trying to bring it down.

"Get out of here! You'll all die otherwise!" Eight grabs my arm and teleports me out of the cave to Ella and Marina.

"W-where's Crayton?" Ella whimpers. There's a bullet hole in her stomach and it's gushing blood. Marina looks on the verge of a panic attack as she struggles to heal Ella and I look meaningfully at Eight.

"Help her! I'll go get Crayton!" I say, running back to the cave. One looks as though she's stressing out and I can't see Crayton anywhere. One looks at me and lowers her hands as a huge slab of earth crushes the last ten Mogs.

"Crayton got hit over there and he went down. I've only just finished off the Mogs, so I don't know if he's okay." She says worriedly. Poor Ella.

Crayton's lying on his back. He's not breathing. One look at him and I know that he won't make it, even if he is alive. It may even be too late to heal him.

"Marina! We need you!" One screams. Eight, Ella and Marina appear by our side and Ella bursts into tears.

"Papa, please don't be gone, let Marina heal you..." She sobs into my shoulder.

Marina runs her hands over Crayton's body and I can see by her face that she knows it's no use.

"I'm sorry, Ella. I can't do anything to save him." Marina's eyes are filled with tears and I know this is hard for her. Ella hugs Crayton's body and I notice something poking out of his jacket.

It's a letter with the name 'Ella' written on the front. I grab it and put it in her hands.

"Come on. We have to get out of here. More Mogs could appear any second. Eight? Can you teleport all of us?" I just want to get out of here. He shakes his head.

"I can only teleport two people besides myself at once. I could make two trips, though." He says nervously. I can tell he doesn't like that option.

"No. We stay together from now on. We'll go to the airport and do it the long way." It's One who speaks up. She knows her stuff. I'm glad to have her on our side; she's exactly like me. We even look similar, except I have black hair and hers is blonde.

We all nod in agreement and leave the cave. We can't take Crayton's body and I'm sure that he would understand.

"Where are we headed again?" Ella asks curiously.

"To a Mogadorian cave, to find John and Sam. Hopefully they're okay." I say.

"They'll be fine, Six. They're strong." Marina says. And she's right. They are strong. Together, though, we're stronger and that's why we're going to them now.


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah, this is my version of One's life but it's evolved into the Garde coming together as well. Also, about Eight going to Paris, he actually didn't do that in the book but I just decided to put it in there so that the Garde could find him a little easier. **

**Hope you like the chapter! Read, Review, Enjoy!**

* * *

**One **

We're on a plane again, for the second time in about three days. I have to admit, it's strangely fun. I can already tell that we as the Garde are going to make a great team. Marina and Eight already like each other. I can tell. Plus the fact that he kissed her when she found his chest. It could have been spontaneous, but I know better. The look on his face was hilarious. Six and I both find the couple stuff disgusting, but Eight and Marina are our friends. I can only hope that they don't become one of those gross couples who are all over each other in public. If they do, I'm leaving.

Six is next to me, and Ella is on my other side. Eight and Marina are behind us. We've decided to travel to New Mexico as soon as possible so that we can get to John in time. I'm nervous for him. I feel like he and Sam are in huge danger.

"Hey, One, after we find John, where should we go?" Ella asks. I shrug and glance at Eight and Marina.

"Well, we can search the internet for action on other Garde. It'll only be Five and Nine we're looking for. And with Marina and Eight's Precognition Legacies, we should find them in no time."

I really wish I had that Legacy. Things might be easier with it. I guess it hasn't been ruled out yet; I don't even have all of my Legacies yet. I wonder what my Master Legacy will be. Hopefully something cool.

Six nods, agreeing with me. "One's right. We'll need to find the others. But while we're waiting to get to them, we also need to train. We should get to know each other's fighting styles so that we can work together better."

Ella looks excited. "I've always wanted to be a good fighter, since I don't have any Legacies yet."

"Well, it's settled. We'll find the others and train." Eight says. He's super excited. I can tell he'll be a great ally on the battlefield.

Xxx

**Six**

Ugh. Marina and Eight aren't even dating, but they're flirting like crazy. Ever since Eight kissed her, Marina's been all shy. It's cute, I'll admit it, but I just really hate the couple stuff. I guess it's partly my fault that Eight's being flirty; if I hadn't told him that Marina liked him he probably wouldn't even talk to her. He's too nervous.

I know, I'm a meddler. But Marina will thank me later, when they end up going out. I know it's going to happen. It's obvious.

We're about to touch down in New Mexico. It'll be a bit of a hike to get to the Mog base, but once we're there, it won't matter. I'm a little nervous; I did kiss John before he left and I feel a bit bad because he has a girlfriend. But I really like him. But my other problem is I like Sam as well. I don't know who to choose. Maybe Marina or One can help me. Ugh, I'm becoming one of those girls who are obsessed with the couple thing. What's wrong with me?

Xxx

Finally, we're in New Mexico. It's not too bad, but I still hate this place. It's where I lost Katarina. But it's also where I developed my first Legacy; it's also where I killed my first Mog.

"Where to, Six?" Marina asks. She's nervous; she hasn't been trained properly so she's not sure if she's up for a fight.

"Follow me, I remember the way." We start the long hike towards the Mog cave.

"Remember the way? You've been here before?" Ella asks.

"The Mogs took me and my Cepan, Katarina, here when I was thirteen. I escaped, but Kat was killed." My voice cracks at the end. Just saying her name makes me realise how much I miss her.

"I'm so sorry, Six. I didn't know." Ella says sadly, taking my hand. Usually I would push someone else away if they did this, but with Ella it's kind of nice. Comforting.

"My Cepan, Adelina, lost sight of why we were put here on Earth. She didn't train me and I lived in a convent for ten years. The Mogs turned up and I was unprepared. She died protecting me. That was the night I got my pendant." Marina says quietly.

Her story intrigues me. It's so bitter and I wonder what I would have done in her position. There's not a lot she could do, with no training. She couldn't go off by herself because Adelina had her chest. I'm really proud that she still managed to hone her Legacies and keep them secret.

"I can't believe you went through everything alone. I don't know how I would have done that." Eight says. "I mean, I didn't really have Reynolds, but I had Devdan, my human ally. He was amazing. I miss him so much."

"What happened to Reynolds?" Marina asks gently. She has this way of getting people to open up, and I guess Eight is realising this now.

"Reynolds fell in love with a human called Lola who was working for the Mogs. She traded us in for money. As she dived for the coins a Mog had thrown on the floor, she was stabbed in the back. I tried to fight them off and they couldn't hurt me, because the charm was still intact. Reynolds got hit, though. He died thinking he'd failed me. I would give anything to talk to him now." Eight looks down, suddenly quiet.

"I'm so sorry." Marina says softly. Eight smiles gratefully and I realise how good they are for each other. They both had Cepans who didn't take care of them like they should have, so they can relate to each other.

"Guys, we're almost there. See the blue light? That's the force field. Those lumps are dead animals." I say. Then I see two figures; one is carrying the other and is running at speeds impossible for a human or Mog. It must be John.

"John!" One yells. She must have seen him too. Instead of running towards them we wait. None of us want to put ourselves in danger by running towards the Mog territory if John and Sam are escaping with John's chest already.

As the figures get closer, I notice that it's not John and Sam. Well, it's John, who's being carried by a boy with black hair. My curiosity gets the better of me and I race up to them.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I get closer to them. The boy frowns and then sees my scars. He nods.

"What number are you?" He asks.

"I'm Six. Is John okay?" I reply. John murmurs something but I can't make it out. He looks pale.

"I'm Nine. John hit a force field when he tried to escape. Luckily I was there to help, or he'd be being tortured right now. I can't say the same for the human, though. He didn't make it out."

"Sam's...dead?" My voice catches. Sam. I never really told him how I felt.

"Not yet, because he's useful. The Mogs would probably just torture him for information first. If he's meant to be a part of this, he will be." Nine carries John back over to where Eight, Marina, Ella and One are waiting. I carry the chests Nine had.

"Guys, this is Nine." I say, plonking the chests down on the ground.

Marina and Eight introduce themselves first, ecstatic that we've met yet another Garde.

"I'm the last one to meet up with you guys? And I thought there was only six of us left?" Nine sounds confused and I almost laugh.

"Actually, we haven't found Five yet." One says. "I'm Number One, and this is Number Ten."

If Nine's jaw could hit the floor, it would have. "How is that even possible?"

"I wasn't meant to be Number One. Long story, better for the road." One says.

"Same with mine." Ella says.

Xxx

**Marina**

Now that we've found Nine and John as well, it feels like everything will start to fall into place. Now all we need is to find Five, but before we do that, we need to get a lead on him or her. So, for now, Nine has suggested we chill in his penthouse apartment in Chicago. I'm all for it as long as I can train. I'm further behind everyone else, even Ella. I guess because I've been stuck in a convent since I was about eight and I had no way to train without being noticed.

I don't resent Adelina anymore like I used to. How can you resent someone that died for you? As upset as I am that she didn't train me like she should have, I have to admire her bravery. And for that, I have finally forgiven her.

We haven't found Sam yet, which is upsetting for John, because he feels like it's his fault that Sam wasn't rescued. I kind of understand his feeling; that's how I felt when Hector was killed.

"John?" I ask gently. He's lying on the couch. For some reason, he still isn't completely better but he's improving every day.

"Yeah?" He says, sitting up a bit.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I think I'm getting better." He says, sighing.

"I meant about Sam. That's why you're not getting better, isn't it? You're making yourself sick because you're worrying about him." He looks up in surprise, and then nods, admitting it.

"If he gets hurt... It'll be all my fault."

"You can't think like that, John." I take a breath. "A whole village was wiped out because the Mogadorians were trying to get to me. If I blame myself for that, I'll never be able to bring myself to fight in this war. I'd always be feeling bad. See what I mean?"

"That makes sense. But it doesn't make it any easier... does it?" He asks sadly.

"No, it doesn't. But I make myself feel better by promising that the Mogadorians will pay. And they will. But if you stay here feeling sorry for yourself, who's going to make them pay?" I ask.

"You're right. Getting better starts today." John says, and stands.

"That's the spirit." I smile.

I wonder vaguely if my healing Legacy extends to things like the mind. I mean, I can't heal someone's mind physically with my hands, because it's not a physical wound. But it's a mental wound. I healed John's illness; he was still sick because he was worrying. By talking to people, I can heal them in ways I never imagined.

I remember when I told Adelina about my healing Legacy.

"_Adelina! I got my first Legacy!" I cried, running towards her._

"_What is it?" She said, her curiosity getting the better of her. _

"_I can bring plants back to life by blowing on them. I even healed a cat!" _

_Adelina smirked. "What's that going to do during a battle? You won't even be able to fight. You need an offensive Legacy." _

Thinking back, I remember how disappointed I was because Adelina had basically said that my Legacy was useless. Now, though, I realise that it isn't. I'm one of the most helpful Garde.

I can't wait to start training.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, just to be clear, this **_**did **_**start out as One's life completely, but now it's basically just another version of the Garde coming together. Still, I hope you like it anyways. I'm still new to this whole thing, so if you read it, please review so I can have some feedback! **

**Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Six **

Ever since we've been hiding out in Nine's safe-house, we've been training hard. I'm trying to get Marina into shape as best I can because she's way behind. She's got a good punch and she's fast, so I focus on that first. Her Legacies are quite useful, but they're not really fighting Legacies. I'm just hoping she develops a good offensive Legacy one day.

When we're not training, we relax in the lounge, watching movies and chatting. Some of us sit on the roof, which is a pretty good place to think. I always sit on the roof. I like to think.

We're getting stronger as a group and I know it's only a matter of time before we battle Setrakus Ra. Meanwhile, Five is hiding out in Jamaica. We don't want to go out to him or her yet, because we need to train more.

"Hey, Six." John comes up to me.

_Breathe, Six. _

I smile. "Hey. I guess you're feeling better."

"I'm getting there." John says. He pauses. "Actually, I really need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?" I say, even though I'm sure he's going to talk about the kiss we had.

"It's about that kiss..." He trails off.

"Oh." I say, turning red.

_What's wrong with me? I never turn red._

"I'm just really confused right now, Six." His blue eyes meet mine and a tingle goes up my spine.

"Me too." I say.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. It makes things complicated." John sighs wistfully.

"Let's just stay as friends for now. Until we can figure out what we want." I suggest.

John nods. Although we really like each other, we can't just forget about Sarah and Sam. Sarah is John's girlfriend; Sam's his best friend. John and I being together would hurt them both.

"Friends?" He asks, holding his hand out.

I take it. "Friends."

Xxx

**John**

Marina sighs and plonks down next to me.

"What's up with you?" I say.

"I just feel like I'm never going to catch up to everyone else." She groans.

I laugh. "It's going to be hard, that's for sure. But you'll get there. You're built for this."

"I guess. And there's something else on my mind too."

"Eight?" I guess and she grins.

"That obvious?"

"Uh, a little."

Marina rolls her eyes. "I like him. A lot. And he even kissed me when I found his chest. But lately, he just seems... different." She confesses.

"Marina, he clearly likes you. I can't even believe I have to convince you. If a guy kisses you like that, it usually means he likes you." I say.

She frowns. "But why is he acting so weird?"

"Well, only he can tell you that one. Just talk to him."

Xxx

**Eight**

There's a knock on my bedroom door and I open it. I'm surprised to see Marina standing there.

"Hey." I say. "What's up?"

"Did you want to come for a walk with me? I need to talk to you."

There's a million possibilities running through my mind of why she has to talk to me and none of them are good. But I nod anyway.

"Yeah, a walk would be good."

We walk around Chicago. Marina hasn't started speaking yet.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" My curiosity gets the better of me as usual.

"Well..." She seems nervous, like she doesn't know how to say whatever she's thinking.

I wait patiently. Well, I wait impatiently, but I act patient. That's the thing with me. I'm not patient.

"You seem different lately." She begins.

She noticed?

"Different... how?"

"Well, you just seem awkward around me. I don't know, it just seems like you're avoiding me or something." She sounds upset.

I couldn't avoid her if I tried, to be honest.

"I'm not avoiding you, Marina." I say.

"Then what, Eight? Do you feel awkward because you kissed me?" She blurts out, and her cheeks redden slightly.

"No... it's just... I like you, Marina. And I didn't know how to tell you." There. I said it. She can react however she wants.

"Really?" She's disbelieving. Six warned me that she'd take convincing.

"Yeah." I say.

"So _that's _why you kissed me." She teases with a cute smile on her face.

"Guilty." I grin at her. "So...?"

She tilts her head, not catching on. "So... what?"

"Wow, you do not take hints. Do you like me or not?"

Smooth. Definitely smooth, Eight. Good one.

"You already know the answer, stupid. Of course."

"How did you know I knew?"

"I have advanced hearing. I heard Six tell you." She pauses. "If you already knew, though, why did you ask me?"

I give her a goofy smile. "I kind of wanted to hear it from you."

She rolls her eyes and playfully shoves me.

"Cute." I say with a laugh.

Xxx

**One**

So, Marina and Eight are extra cutesy now because they've admitted that they have feelings for each other. Great. More lovey-dovey to fill up the safe-house.

Six and I spend our time training to get away from it. Other times though, it's just me, because Six spends most of her time with Ella.

I'm practicing my punches, hitting a punching bag as hard as I can. I'm working up a sweat, and my punches are getting really accurate. Hilde would be proud, I think.

"Nice punch." Nine says, as I hit the bag so hard it comes falling down.

"Thanks." I blow my hair out of my eyes and grab a towel.

"Remind me not to fight you, ever." Nine says and I roll my eyes.

"Please. I'd win in less than a second."

"Oh, yeah?" Nine teases.

I stomp, creating a mini earthquake. Nothing huge; it didn't damage anything at all. Just one big enough to knock him over.

"Yeah."

I walk out of the room, leaving him on the ground.

"Hey!" Nine yells. "I wasn't ready!"

Excuses, excuses. I'm not going to have a rematch just yet. I know he'd say no Legacies and I hate hand-to-hand combat. Not my style.

Xxx

**Marina**

Eight likes me!

He likes me!

I know, John told me and all, but I didn't believe it until Eight told me himself. I'm a little ticked off that Six spilled the beans about me liking Eight, since I didn't really tell her in the first place.

But then again, if it wasn't for her, Eight probably wouldn't have said that he liked me, so I guess I have her to thank for that.

"Hey, Six," I say, as I watch her controlling the weather on the roof. It's really something.

"Hey," She says and lowers her hands. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you. For telling Eight." I say with a smile.

"I knew you'd thank me," She says, her grey eyes sparkling with amusement.

"It was risky." I admit.

"So, are you going out or what?" She asks impatiently.

I shrug. "He didn't ask me. We didn't even kiss."

"What?" Six explodes. "I bust my butt getting him to talk to you and _this_ is what he does?"

I roll my eyes. "Six, we need to get to know each other more before getting into a relationship. Otherwise it's going to happen too fast."

I mean, I like Eight. A lot. But if we entered into a relationship now, I worry that we'd fall apart. A relationship works best when you're friends first.

Well, I don't know from experience, of course. But I'm sure that it would be that way.

"Fine." Six huffs.

Xxx

So, we're going to train today. I can't wait. I've been excited about this for a while. Six has been training me herself for a little bit now, because I'd asked her to help get me up to speed. I'm still not as good as her or Nine, but I've definitely improved a lot.

Today, Nine's going to use the Lectern to give us obstacles.

"Okay. The rules are," Nine begins in a bossy tone. "Firstly. One Garde at a time to be training. The others will watch and then give feedback after they're done."

That's nerve wracking. I don't have a lot of experience. But everyone else is doing it, so I'm not going to wimp out.

"Rule number two." Nine calls out as we start talking. "You can use your Legacies and anything else you can find."

"And finally," He finishes, "No time outs. Each session will last for five minutes and then we'll move onto the next Garde."

He really enjoys this.

"First up is Marina."

Of course, I'm first.

Nine activates starts up the Lectern excitedly.

_Please don't kill me. _

I focus. I'm ready.

"Three... two... one."

All of a sudden, it's chaos in the Lecture Hall. Medicine balls fall from the ceiling, but it's not random. They're all aimed at me; Nine is controlling where they fall.

One comes for my shoulder and I dive out of the way, landing on my hands. I push off from my hands and flip into a standing position.

Huh. I didn't know I could do that.

Six grins, impressed.

A strobe-light type thing is activated, making it difficult for me to see the attacks.

I close my eyes and feel through the air with my telekinesis and dodge the medicine balls still flying towards me.

Sand bags are also flying through the air and I turn, running back in the direction I came from. It feels good to let loose and just go with my instincts.

Just when I feel like I'm getting good at this, a huge ball bearing comes out of nowhere and strikes me in the shoulder. I hear a crack and I know I've broken something.

It hurts a little, but I'm not worried about it just yet. No wimping out. I grab one of the medicine balls from the floor and hurl it at a flying sand bag. It hits, and the sand bag that was aiming for me explodes. I'm sweating now, and I still can't see due to the strobe lights, but it's helping me to use my telekinesis. My other Legacies aren't too much use at the moment, with the exception of my healing Legacy.

"Okay, Marina. That's five minutes." Nine calls.

I walk over to the others, realising how tired I really am. I press my hand to my shoulder and heal it, feeling the bones moving back into place.

"That was really good, Marina." Six compliments. "You've definitely improved."

"Yeah. That flip you did... where did that come from?" Nine asks, shocked. "I've never seen you do that before."

I grin. "I don't know. It was just instinctive."

"Well, keep it up." Nine says, grinning back at me.

"Nice use of the telekinesis when you couldn't see as well. That'll help if something happens during a fight and the lighting goes funny." John adds and Eight nods in agreement.

"Okay, who's next?" Nine says, eager to get back to training.

Six and John are amazing, as usual. They come off with minor injuries; Six with a sprained wrist and John with a lump on his head from where the medicine ball hit him.

Nine says he didn't mean to launch it at him that hard and fast, but no one believes him. I heal them and we move on.

Eight doesn't have any injuries when he comes off; he transformed into a huge beast. The hits Nine scored didn't even affect him.

"Very nice, Eight." Nine says, sounding a bit miffed that he couldn't stop Eight.

Eight grins goofily.

Next up is One, then Nine, then Ella.

One just turns invisible and Nine can't get a good shot on her because he can't find her, until he uses his telekinesis. Then she simply makes mini earthquakes which directs all of his hits away. He's frustrated by the end.

Nine uses his antigravity Legacy to avoid all of John's hits, who controls the Lectern for Nine. It's an impressive Legacy and really useful as well. It just makes me wonder what else we'll have when our Legacies are fully developed.

Ella walks up. "I'm ready." She says confidently.

Nine starts it up and soon things are flying around, aiming for her. She dodges them all.

And then, the things go haywire and all aim in the opposite direction instead of going for her.

"Alright, that's enough." Nine grumbles and Ella walks over to the group.

"That was barely five minutes." Ella protests with a cheeky smile on her face.

"That was unfair." Nine says to Ella.

"What did she do?" Eight asks.

"Mind control." Nine sighs. "Bloody effective as well."

"I didn't know you had mind control as a Legacy, Ella." I say, shocked. I thought she would have told me.

"Neither did I, until then." She explains. "I think it came with my telepathy. Firstly I could hear Nine's thoughts about where he was going to aim next, and then I realised I was reading his mind! So I started convincing him to aim somewhere else." She giggles and I laugh with her.

"That's a really cool Legacy, Ella." Six says. "You could really help during a battle by confusing the Mogs."

Ella smiles proudly and I smile with her. I'm glad that she feels more included now; she had recently said that she wasn't as helpful in this war because she didn't have any Legacies.

Now look at her! She's got one of the most useful Legacies out of all of us.

I'm so proud of our Garde and what we can accomplish. It makes me more confident that now we're all together, with the exception of Five, we're one step closer to beating Setrakus Ra and going back to Lorien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, just to be clear, this **_**did **_**start out as One's life completely, but now it's basically just another version of the Garde coming together. Sorry about the long wait for this one, I've been away on holidays and then there was a pile of homework and then my other Navrina story to work on as well. **

**I'm super duper sorry about this, but I won't be able to update frequently from now on. I can guarantee an update at least once every 3 weeks, but because of my exams coming up and all, it's going to be tough. But, in eight weeks I'm on holidays and there will be more frequent updates then.**

**Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Six**

"Marina?" I asks sleepily. We're the only ones awake – we've been watching a movie and everyone else fell asleep on the couch.

"What?" She murmur quietly.

"Do you think... I'll ever find someone?" I'm hesitant. I never say anything remotely like this.

"Is this about Four?" Marina asks, not using John's name because he might hear. We both know he's asleep, but with enhanced hearing, you never know.

"I don't know. I mean, everyone else has their couple and then there's me... he's still with Sarah and he's confused."

"I know what you mean, Six. And I know it's hard to be patient. But if you hurry him, he's going to take longer. Trust me." Marina says confidently.

Since when is she so good at giving relationship advice?

"That makes sense. Thanks, Marina." I say with a smile. I should talk to her about this more often. She's got a great view on things and she's good with advice.

Xxx

"Morning, Six." John yawns and sits across from me at the breakfast table.

I _really _hope I'm not blushing.

"Morning." I say brightly, eating my cereal. It's no bacon and eggs, but it's good stuff.

"Are we training today?" He asks.

"It's all Legacy stuff today, not much combat." I say excitedly. I can't wait to see Ella's Legacy in action.

"Really?" Ella pipes up from the kitchen. "We're doing Legacies today?"

"You bet." I say, grinning at her. She whoops, sounding a little too much like Nine.

"When?" She nags and I roll my eyes. John laughs; a happy sound that makes my heart skip a beat.

I hope he can't hear it; we can usually hear heartbeats with our super hearing. I glance at him and he's smirking, so I guess he can.

"As soon as everyone's ready." I confirm, and she runs off, probably going to wake up Eight, Marina, One and Nine.

"Don't touch Nine, he'll kill you." John calls after her, but she ignores him. "Well, she'll learn the hard way." He adds to me, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess. But she's tough." I counter.

"True." He grins.

We hear a shout, and soon Nine is stomping out into the kitchen, Marina, Eight, One and Ella in tow.

"What's wrong?" I ask innocently. Nine is not a morning person.

He growls. "Little shit woke me up." He glances at Ella and sighs. "Well, you're not a little shit. But she freaking used mind control on me to get me up."

Ella giggles. "And... I read his mind while he was dreaming. That was not something I wanted to see."

Everyone laughs and Nine's face turns red. "You didn't." He glowers.

Ella laughs and glances at One. "Oh, yes. I did."

"Uh, you're bluffing." He stammers.

"Do you want me to tell them what I saw?" She threatens.

"NO!" He yells and then shrugs. "I mean... whatever." He adds, his composure back.

"Alright, well since we're all here, let's train." John says, intervening.

Xxx

**One**

When Ella glances at me, I hear her voice in my head.

_He was dreaming about you. _She says, and smiles slightly.

I try to stop my heart from racing. I mean, I don't like him. Ew. Of course not. I just... find him slightly attractive.

Okay, maybe I do like him. Just a little.

Okay, maybe a lot.

_Really? What kind of dream? _I try not to sound too excited.

I can hear her sarcasm in my head. _It's Nine. What kind of dream do you think? _She pauses. _And don't pretend you don't like him. I can read your mind._

Shit, I forgot that one.

Ella smirks and I can't help but laugh.

John suggests we go train, intervening between Nine and Ella before Nine loses his tough guy image.

Xxx

**Ella**

I can't wait to use my new side to my Telepathy Legacy. I'm the youngest of the Garde and until the other day I had no useful Legacies besides Telekinesis. Now I have a real Legacy: an offensive one. It's not the usual offensive where it's physical. This is mental. If I wanted to, I'm sure I could make someone believe that they were in intense pain. It seems horrible, but it's useful in the war against the Mogs.

"Okay," Six begins confidently. She's got some great offensive Legacies and I love watching her in action. "Like last time, one person will demonstrate their Legacies to the group so that we can get an idea of what we can all do."

We all nod in agreement. To be honest, we haven't seen our full Legacies on display yet.

"Who wants to go first?" Six adds.

"Me!" I pipe up, because I'm too excited.

"Okay, go up. Do you need a guinea pig?"

"Nine will be fine." I say mischievously.

For a split second, Nine looks nervous, but then his face smooths out and he grins.

"Oh, yeah." He says. He stands ten metres away from me, while the rest of the Garde sit in front of us.

_Walk towards me. _I command him telepathically and he obeys, although I do see him struggling.

When he's a metre from him, I command him again. _Stop._ He obeys again.

Six grins, impressed.

"This might hurt, Nine. I'm not sure if it will work though." I warn him. He nods.

_You are in pain. You've been shot in the thigh. _

Nine yells and falls on the ground, clutching his thigh.

_The pain is gone. _I say, and he stops yelling.

He sits up, panting. "What... was that?"

"_That..._" Six begins, "Was awesome!"

I grin. It felt cool.

"That freaking hurt." Nine complains.

Marina places her hand on his thigh and Nine shakes his head.

"It won't work. I wasn't really hurt, Ella just made me think I was." He explains, and stands. "Not bad, squirt." He adds, grinning.

Eight nods in agreement. "The Mogs will never know what's hit them."

John grins. "Okay, who's next? One?"

She stands, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Oh, yeah."

She sounds exactly like Nine. The two are perfect for each other.

She glares at me. Oops. I must have said that telepathically without meaning to.

"Yeah. You did." She says to me.

"What?" Nine asks, clearly confused.

"Nothing." She says quickly.

One, along with Telekinesis, has Earthquake generation, Invisibility, Healing, and Superspeed. This'll be good.

"Alright, so what we're going to do is see how much control you have over your Legacies. There's going to be distractions and we have Mog cannons that have been altered to stun, not kill." Nine says excitedly. He loves his training stuff.

One nods and about five metres away from us, waiting.

John hands Marina and Eight a cannon each and tells them what to do.

"_Don't look bad in front of Nine." _I listen into One's thoughts and giggle to myself.

"Go!" Six yells and Marina starts firing. One turns invisible.

"How do we fire at someone we can't see?" Eight says, confused.

"Telekinesis. Feel everything in the room." John explains and Eight grins.

A second later, he concentrates and fires.

One reappears, looking surprised. She dodges the next cannon fire with her superspeed and knocks Marina's aim with a mini earthquake, before going invisible again. She gets shot again by a determined Marina but manages to stay invisible.

"Alright, that'll do." Six calls.

One reappears, looking exhausted.

"Nice control." Nine grins. "You're improving."

Six is up next. She doesn't fail to impress, blowing the cannon's fire in the opposite direction with her element control and hiding with her invisibility. It's pretty impressive.

Nine does well, using his anti-gravity Legacy to avoid the fire. I notice that One's trying not to look too impressed. Playing hard to get, I guess. When he finishes up and grins at her, she just rolls her eyes. Cold, much? Not that Nine gets affected by that, really.

John is amazing as usual; future Pittacus over here. Always dodging. He fights the cannon fire with his own fire and it works out pretty well for him.

Marina, for someone who doesn't even have an offensive Legacy, does pretty well. She mostly dodges and flips over things – she seems to like flipping now – and doesn't get hit once. Her superspeed Legacy helps her out there.

Eight is saved for last. His teleporting makes him impossible to hit, and when he's transformed into a huge beast, the hits don't hurt him anyway. And then, as himself, he dodges each fire, as if he's seeing each one before it happens.

"How did you do that?" Six asks when he's finished.

"Do what?" Eight asks, grinning. He's pleased with himself.

"You dodged every fire, as if you were seeing it before it happened." She explains.

"Oh. Yeah, I was. I think my Precognition developed a bit more." He says.

"Wow. Now all we need is Five, and a little more training, and we'll kick Setrakus's ass." One says, grinning.

As if it heard her, our computer monitor let out a _ding! _sound. It's an alert, set up to let us know if there's any Garde activity in the world.

There's a post, from an anonymous user of a blog.

_Five seeking 5. Are any of you out there? Need to meet. Will be with the monsters in Arkansas. Find me._

"Five's out there. We need to get him before the Mogs do." Nine looks around at all of us and we nod with determination.

We're not powerless anymore. We're not the ones fearing. We're the ones to be feared.


	10. Chapter 10

**This started out focusing on One's life, but I thought I should finish it completely, so it's also the Garde coming together and in most chapters there's going to be some fluff!**

**I'll update this story at least once every 3 weeks, as soon as I have spare time I'll be writing heaps more!**

**Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**One **

We're all choosing who's going to go and meet Five in Arkansas. I want to go, but then again, I really want to stay behind and train. I mean, sure I'm excited to go and meet him, but I've got a bad feeling about it. I've decided Five must be a guy because a girl wouldn't post a stupidly obvious message online like that.

I've got a feeling the Mogs have seen it too and I'm sure they'll be there when the others go and get Five.

"So," John says, "Who's going and who's staying? I'm thinking three should go. Four people stay behind."

That seems fair. I'm still feeling uneasy though.

"Are you sure that we want to do this? Surely the Mogs have seen it too." I say to him and he shrugs.

"True. But that's exactly why we have to go to him. Five's one of us; we can't leave him or her behind. I'm going." Nine says firmly. I cringe on the inside. I really don't want him to die. I like him too much for him to die.

"Well, I'm going." Six says determinedly. I guess she's okay with walking into a trap.

"I'll go too." John says, smiling at her. A shadow of hurt passes over Six's face, only for a second, and then it's gone again.

Marina and I exchange a look. John's so oblivious.

"Okay, well that's settled then." I say quickly. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." John says instantly. "We can't leave it any later than that."

"Agreed." Nine says.

Xxx

Nine walks into the Lecture Hall while I'm bashing some punching bags down. It's a really good way to channel my anger and fear.

"Those punching bags won't be hurting anyone else." Nine says lamely and I roll my eyes.

"Very funny." I say, wiping my forehead. "Was there something you wanted, or...?"

Nine shifts his weight to his other foot awkwardly. "Actually, there sort of was." He hesitates. "But, it can wait, you know... if you're busy." He starts to head to the door.

"No, it's fine. I was just finishing up, anyway." I notice he's finding an excuse to get away and it makes me curious to hear what he has to say. "So, what did you want?"

"Well, I just thought... you know, with us going to get Five tomorrow... anything could happen, you know?" He pauses, thinking.

"I know what you mean." I say. Is he trying to tell me he likes me? He steps closer towards me.

"Anyway, I just thought that if something went wrong... ugh, I'm really not good at this." Nine grins at me. "Fine, I like you, okay?"

My heart skips a beat or two and he laughs. We all have enhanced hearing, but Nine's is extra developed.

We're so close now that our noses are almost touching. I can't help it. I lean in impulsively and kiss him. His lips are warm against mine and he pulls me closer. It's a sweet kiss, innocent.

"I like you, too." I say, when we break apart.

Not a bad kiss. It's actually my first, but I don't admit that to Nine, who's obviously kissed a girl before. He seemed to know what he was doing.

He grins again. "So, you wanna make out or something?" He says flirtatiously, adding a little wink in there.

I shove him playfully. "In your dreams." I say, but kiss him anyway.

This kiss isn't so innocent, or sweet, but I like it as much as I liked the first one.

Xxx

**Marina**

"You'll never guess what just happened!" One squeals as she runs into the lounge where Six, Ella and I are sitting.

"Nine?" Ella asks. Well, she mostly says it as an explanation. I forgot she can read minds.

"Spoiler!" One complains, but she doesn't really care. "We kissed!"

"Finally!" Six says, laughing.

Ella glances at Six, who shakes her head slightly. I can't read minds, but the message is clear. _This is One's moment. I'm fine. _

"That's awesome! Who started it?" I ask curiously.

One tells us that Nine came up to her to tell her how he felt, but she kissed him first. I'm happy for them. Soon though, this whole house will be full of couples except for Ella. Although, with the addition of Five, maybe it will even it out. He and Ella may even get together.

Ella glares at me and I grin at her playfully.

"Anyway..." Six says, yawning. "I've got to get to bed. Big day tomorrow." She heads off to her room.

"Is she alright?" One asks, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah... she's just a bit upset about John." Ella reveals. One sighs.

"I'm an idiot. I was so focused on me, I completely forgot."

"She'll be alright. Maybe they'll work something out tomorrow." I say hopefully.

I really hate it when Six is upset, it's so sad because she only shows emotion when it's really bad.

Xxx

**Six **

One came in telling us about her and Nine.

I tried to be happy, I did. But all it did was remind me that I'm not with John and everyone else (with the exception of Ella) has their love.

I truly believe that John is my Loric love but if he doesn't realise it, what will happen? I'll never find any other love, ever.

I mean, it's great that One's happy, it is. But I can't handle this.

"Hey, Six?" I open my door to see John standing there.

"Yeah?" I say, trying to sound indifferent.

"I know we said that we should just stay friends..." He says, "But I'm finding it really hard having to look at you every day and know that you're not mine. To know that you could be off with some other guy. It kills me. And I know you probably won't even want to, but I really just –"

I cut him off with a kiss. He responds by pulling me closer and kisses me back softly. It's a slow kiss at first, but it slowly builds up and soon we're gasping for breath.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask, smiling slightly. The kiss has left me all giddy inside.

"I suppose." John says, grinning.

"So what are you going to do about Sarah? You can't just text her." I say, the happy feeling leaving me.

John sighs. "I know."

"Then what? We'll never see her, and you can't exactly write her a letter." I say.

"Or maybe I _can_ write her one." John says suddenly.

"John, you can't be serious..."

"I won't tell her about you. I'll just tell her that it's too dangerous."

"Fair enough." I say. "Get to it."

Xxx

**Ella **

I'm staying behind tomorrow with Marina and Eight. I'm scared for the others though; they're family now and I don't want them to get hurt.

I haven't told anyone about my nightmares.

It's always the same. Setrakus Ra is calling me his 'heir' and telling me to do awful things... to betray my family and join him. He shows me what happens after the war. It's terrifying. I'm sure that I wake up screaming, but my room is soundproof because of my Telepathy. I hate the noises. But it works both ways, so no one can hear me.

Maybe I should tell Marina... but I don't want to worry her. She's already worried enough, what with Six going on the trip tomorrow. They're going to get Five, and while it could go without a hitch, I'm sure it won't.

I focus on Eight's thoughts. He thinks some entertaining things sometimes and I can even get images of what he's thinking.

_Marina will never know. _He thinks to himself and I grin.

_Never know what? _I think back to him and he jumps.

"Ella!" He says reproachfully. "It's rude to listen into other people's thoughts."

"I do it all the time. It's actually pretty interesting."

He pales. "What... kind of things... actually, never mind. I don't want to know what you know."

"I know everything." I tease and he glances at Marina, mock-hurt.

"Marina..." He complains, "She's picking on me."

"Stop it, or I'll paddle you." She mock-threatens, in an accurate impression of Sister Dora.

"Not the paddle!" I squeal, pretending to be scared.

"Oh, yes." She runs towards me and chases me around the room. I giggle and dodge her every move. She forgets that I can read minds. I'm laughing until Eight teleports in front of me and catches me.

"Got you." He teases, poking me in the belly and I giggle.

They're really like a brother and sister to me. How can I burden them with my problem?

Xxx

**Nine **

We're about to leave to get the next Garde. Johnny's all packed and he's made sure Six is ready. Actually, he made out with Six and forgot about her packing. Can't say I'm surprised, really.

"Be safe." One says, kissing me.

"Always." I hug her close to me.

John and Six have their moment; Ella, Marina and Eight watch quietly.

Marina hugs me gently. "Don't do anything stupid." She smiles and I grin.

"Me? Never."

It's sad, watching our goodbyes. We're saying them because we know that one of us might not come back. It's a dangerous mission and we're aware of the risks. Saying goodbye to everyone has made me realise how much they all mean to me. We're family now. And for them, I'll make it back with John, Six and Five.


End file.
